


Stubble Rough; Shorn

by Moit



Series: Pinto Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Facial Shaving, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach shaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubble Rough; Shorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seepunkrun (Punk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk/gifts).



> I may have a kink for all the hair on Zach's body. *shifty eyes*

In spite of the benefits like his booming voice and intense brown eyes, being half Italian has its drawbacks, too, like the sheer amount of body hair Zach has to contend with. Most of it is fine, like the hair on his arms and legs, and of course, he was blessed with a gorgeous head of hair. But if he goes without shaving for even a couple of days, he’s sporting a dark shadow of stubble.

It’s not difficult to maintain his beard; that’s not the problem. It’s that it’s so damn itchy three days in, but that’s the length that Chris likes it.

“You look sexy without it being too much like my grandfather,” Chris says, rubbing his own bearded chin against Zach’s jaw.

That night, Zach shaves his face clean. 

Chris stands in the doorway of the bathroom and watches as Zach scrapes the last bit of shaving cream from his cheek.

Zach rinses his face and towels himself dry. “What do you think?” he asks, running his hand over his now-smooth skin.

Pushing away from the door jam, Chris closes the distance between them. He leans in to the heat of Zach’s body and rubs his nose over the line of Zach’s cheekbone. “I think you smell good.”

“About my face.” Zach heaves and exaggerated sigh and wraps his arms around Chris’s waist.

“I like your face. I always like your face.” Chris inhales deeply at the juncture of Zach’s neck and shoulder. “I love you, Zach.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr [@moitmiller](moitmiller.tumblr.com).


End file.
